A Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM) consists of a plurality of switchable magnetic elements (SME) such as magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) stacks. Each SME has a fixed layer, a tunnel dielectric layer, and a free layer. The magnetic vectors of the free layer are switched with current passing through two metals lines i.e. a word line and a bit line. One of the biggest obstacles to reduce a size of the MRAM is that the current is not scaled down with the MRAM feature size. In other words, a huge current is required to induce a magnetic field enough to switch a magnetic vector of the free layer in the MRAM. Further, the huge current may cause additional problems such as electro migration and IR drop of the word line and/or the bit line.